This invention relates generally to a building block and deals more particularly with a building block having advantageous insulating properties.
It is known that in order to minimize the thermal conductivity between two sidewalls of a building block, the block can be constructed with a quantity of insulating material positioned between its two sidewalls. One such block described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,434 includes two parts which are spaced from one another so as to define a continuous gap therebetween and a quantity of insulating material disposed between its two parts. The block has two opposite planar ends, and the gap between its two parts extends between the two ends.
A limitation associated with a conventional block such as is described in the referenced patent relates to the structural integrity of the block as a unit. It is not uncommon that prior to installation of such a block at a job site, the building block is exposed to stresses which can separate a block part from the remainder of the block before the block is installed. Such stresses can result from rough shipment of the block from job to job, rough handling at a job site or simply dropping the block on one of its corners. If, of course, the block separates, the block is no longer comprised of a single unit.
Another limitation associated with a conventional block as is described in the referenced patent relates to its appearance at a corner in a wall construction. Because the gap between the two block parts extends between the two block ends, the insulating material disposed between the parts is exposed to view at each of the block ends. Thus, if a block is used at a corner in a wall construction so that one of its ends is viewable, the exposed insulating material can present an appearance problem.
Still another limitation with a conventional block such as described in the referenced patent relates to mortar joint spacing between adjacent blocks in a wall construction comprised of such blocks. If a mortar joint is used to join adjacent blocks in a wall construction, the blocks are spaced apart a distance equal to the thickness of the mortar joint. Thus, in a wall construction comprised of blocks as is described in the referenced patent and joined together with mortar, the insulating material of the blocks does not provide a continuous barrier of insulation through the wall and the thermal conductivity between the sides of the wall as measured through the mortar joints can be appreciably higher than that as measured through a block.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved building block including two parts which are isolated from one another by a quantity of insulating material and whose structural integrity as a unit is sound.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a building block wherein its insulating material is hidden from view in a wall construction having a corner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a building block which, when used in a wall construction comprised of like blocks and mortar joints positioned between the blocks, provides an efficient thermal barrier through the mortar joints.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a building block which is economical and relatively easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a building block which doubles as an efficient thermal barrier and an efficient fire barrier.